Baxter21's menagerie of works
by baxter21
Summary: So this story contains Lots of works that I started bu then left alone or just though up and didn't continue. If you want one ask. Want me to continue one ask. Welcome to the Menagerie
1. Power of the mind

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**A/N: So this is just a quick twilight crossover that I did with a Fem!Harry with it also being non-magical. **

Power of the mind.

They were moving. Again. This was the fifth move that she had experienced since she could remember. She had been born in England but when she turned three they had moved over to France once her uncle had gotten a job promotion. From France to Germany. Then to Japan to Spain. And finally this one.

The 'final' move she would experience. To America. She would graduate in America for two years and then she would be free to leave for college. She would be free to leave her relatives 'care'.

Oh her name? Allison Lilly Potter. Or Ally short.

* * *

She sat basking in the warm Spanish sun. Closing her eyes in contentment she allowed her self to relax. She would miss this. The ability to be away from her relatives for long periods of time and the ability to have friends. The town they were living in was huge that they rarely crossed paths.

But this haven would leave her when they reached their destination in the rainy area of Washington. It was a small town. So small that the chances of not running into her whale of a cousin were slim. Although...He might leave her alone if she showed him what she could do.

She was different. Not a freak just different. She could move things if she wanted them to. That was it. No flying or changing into a freakishly tall green monster when she was mad. But she still though it was cool.

Of course she was terrified at first. She was scared of what she was, that everything that he aunt and uncle had said about her were true. That she was an evil freak. Then she stopped a kid form running into the road when there was heavy traffic. She stopped seeing it as a curse that day and looked at it like a gift.

Now she loved being different. She was careful though. Sometimes when she was mad at something things would mysteriously rattle. She often thought that if she used her gift on her uncle would he stop hurting her. But she knew nothing would. She was stuck here until she could graduate in two years and then she would be free.

The scenery changed from the freeway into the green forest of Forks, Washington. She sighed as they drove to the new house. One thing was for sure. Things wouldn't be the same.


	2. Black minds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles the TV show Criminal minds.**

**A/N: So this is another one of my collection of unfinished starters. This time its an OC within the Criminal minds world. This is a slash (Though not graphic) So skip ahead if this 'aint your thing.**

Black minds.

Ricky was late. He had gotten a little carried away with a 'guest' from yesterday night. During this time he had completely missed a phone call and text message from his work. When his guest had left he checked his phone swore loudly then dashed of to get dressed. Within seconds he was speeding down the road towards Quantico. Hotch was not gonna be happy with him he thought grimly.

* * *

He ran to the bull-pen and inwardly cursed when he noticed the team in the conference room. Opening the door he said "I know I know! I'm late and I'm sorry" He sat down pointedly ignoring the looks from his team mates.

"It's fine we just started Hotch replied raising an eyebrow as he took in his appearance. Saying nothing he thought Ricky would have known by now. Carrying on he continued with the case that had been presented to them.

"Six men from the same bar have been killed. Chances are he's already o the hunt for another victim. Wheels up in twenty" Hotch said walking out. Rocky let out a breath he had been holding.

"So...why the late appearance" Morgan asked smirking

"Nothing" He insisted. He wasn't like Morgan. Sure he enjoyed the psychical part of a person but he wasn't into telling everybody about it.

"And the Hickey on your neck totally agrees"

"What!" He cried looking down he saw the purplish mark "Oh come on! I told you not to do that" He groaned.

Seeing Morgans smirk and hearing Prentiss's sniggering he resigned himself that it was going to be a very long flight.

* * *

The case was difficult. They were planning to sending an agent inside the club the UN-sub frequented. But first they had to tell the local heat about the killer. Even if the operation was a bust the more people knew about him the better.

"The UN-Sub we're looking for is a white male in his early twenties"

"The UN-Sub has gone after high risk people. So this means he's confident. Cocky. He knows that when he goes into a club he's laving with another victim" Morgan continued.

"Now all the victims were in the Raven Nightclub before they were killed so we'll be sending in an agent to catch him unaware" JJ said

"Have your men look for anyone that fits this criteria. Thank you" Hotch broke up the meeting and returned to his team.

"Ricky has agreed to be the one to go into the club and find the UN-Sub"

"What! No..Hotch I'll do it" .

"Morgan...As nice as that is. This is a gay bar that specializes with goth culture. You don't have the look" Ricky said "Besides the UN-Sub probably saw you on the Tv. I haven't been seen yet by the TV Crews. Meet me at the hotel with the equipment and I'll be ready"

Morgan still looked unsure but he nodded. "Okay. Give me some time to get ready. I'll see you soon"

* * *

"Ricky" Morgan spluttered as Reid blushed slightly.

Ricky smirked as he put in another piercing to his lip. He was wearing all black and..very tight clothes. "yes Morgan?" He asked innocently.

"Never mind"

"Now we'll be able to contact you through the ear piece any problems and call for back up you got that"

"Hotch I got it it's fine"

He walked into the club and felt invigorated "Remind me to go to a rave after this case" He muttered.

He made his way over to the bar and got a drink. Downing it in one he turned to find a man who fir the UN-Subs bill perfectly. Acting innocent he bent lower to 'tie' his shoe and found that not only the UN-Sub was looking but so most of the bar.

Smiling he ordered another drink before going to the dance floor. It wasn't long before he felt behind him someone. "What took you so long" He asked,

"I was busy looking. besides after you come with me I can take as long as I want" Cocky and with what he felt in his gut he knew that this was the UN-Sub.

"Sure" He said.

They walked to the parking lot when he pulled Ricky down an alley. Pulling him flush to his body he attacked him with his mouth. "And now comes the best bit" He whispered. Ricky heard a knife slip out from a sheath.

Throwing his shoulder into his jaw he knocked his assailant off him. Kicking his legs out he pulled out his gun and badge and shouted "FBI" Speaking into his ear piece he said "Hotch you can move in I think this is our guy"

* * *

Two hours later they were celebrating in a bar. Reid and him were left alone drinking by themselves. "So why aren't you celebrating like everyone else"

"Eh...Dunno I was thinking of becoming celibate" At Reid's look he burst out laughing "Joking!"

They drunk in more silence. Then it became a blur. Faintly Ricky remembered daring Reid to a drinking game. The it blanked out

He woke to the sounds of someone snoring softly. He groaned as the hangover hit him full force. Turning over he prayed it was someone that at least looked trustworthy.

He didn't expect the sight that met him.

Spencer Reid next to him and judging by the slight pain in his back they had sex last night.

_Fuck _He thought


	3. The spark

**Disclaimer: Don;t own Harry Potter or the Hunger games.**

**A/N: This is yet another crossover thing, except with Harry Potter Characters in the Hunger Games style world. Hope you enjoy.**

The spark

My name is Jamie Potter. I live in the Gryffindor District. The country in which we love is separated into 6 districts and the Ministry. There used to be 7 districts but the last was eradicated in the last dark times. I am 17 years old. Three years older than my 'adoptive sister' Hermione Granger.

I am the last Potter since my father died in a steel works accident two years ago. The plant itself produces everything form cups to weaponry.

I loved my father. I don't remember my mother, She died when I was born. Since my father died I was on my own. The Granger's helped out when they could but at the end of the day they had enough moths to feed without adding me into it.

I don't blame them. This was life. After all even my own Godfather left me. He had become the town drunk staring at my dad's funeral that I was '_On your own kid_'

He was right. I was on my own so I did it all by myself. I hunted for food , illegally of course, and sold the left overs on the black market in the old warehouse (Hogsmede)

Malkin's bought fur pelts, Dobby's bought meat. That was what kept me alive. Knowing who to sell to and what for. That's how I lived my life. I hunted traded and haggled.

But sometimes, it wasn't enough. There were nights I went to bed hungry when thread was needed more than meat was. I couldn't count on one hand how many times I went to bed with a howling stomach. But that was a part of life.

And so were the games.

74 years ago all seven of the districts rebelled against the ministry and it's president Tom Riddle. 7 district rebelled against them and only 6 remain today. We lost the war and as punishment it was decreed that two children were randomly selected from each district and taken to fight to the death.

And so began the Tri-Wizard games. Supposedly to remind us of the ministry's kindness that we had been spared the Hogwarts district fate (Nuclear annihilation).

Bullshit.

It was a warning. They were saying we can take your kids and make you watch as they are killed or become killers.

For five years my names been in the goblet of fire and not once have I been chosen. My district has never had a victor. Not one.

Today was reaping day and the Goblet of fire would spit out the chosen victors. Normally I would go and hunt to sell for needed items. But today with Auror (The ministry's police) activity risen I chose not to lest I be found out and tried as a poacher.

I was wearing one of my mothers old dresses. Simple and green. I made my way to Hermione's house. She alone was my only companion in the district. We bonded after I had chased away Ronald Weasley and his gang of douche bags form her. She was a bookish girl who was pure of heart.

She couldn't hurt a fly. I had once tried to see if she would make a good hunting companion but she cried when I had shot and killed a deer ( a rare find in our woods).

We walked to the reaping in silence. Neither of us wanted to say anything that might jinks our chances. Even the loudmouth Ron was quiet. Out of his entire family only he, his sister and two older brothers remained. He used ot have twin brothers before they were chosen one year after the other.

Neither made it out alive. I watched as families said good bye. Some possibly for the last time. I suppose I am lucky that I have no-one to say good bye to really. Apart from Hermione. She however, has her parents and younger brother.

We stood in the designated areas. Effie Trinket flounced on stage and repeated the same old Ministry saying. She then announced "Ladies first" In her annoying high pitched voice.

"Hermione Granger" She announced.

I felt winded. My big hearted friend, who cried when I killed a deer. She was going to the games. She wouldn't last in the games. Not even for a moment. And she had a family. A bother who needed his sister. I have no-one.

Without thinking about it again I pushed threw the Aurors and the crowd of people and screamed as loud as I could "I VOLUNTEER!"


	4. Sing your heart out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs used in this Fic.**

**A/N: I've been reading a lot of songfics so I attempted on. tell me what you think.**

It happened every so often in the castle. The magic contained in the castle made every one sing what was on their hearts.

It could be a mixture of songs. Supposedly the founders brought it around to promote a healthy sharing of feelings and emotions in the classroom. And this year, Harry's sixth year, was the year it would return.

So when he walked down the stairs towards breakfast hew as surprised when a gargoyle began to sing a song about being stone (_Oh it's not easy being Stone...)_

"So every random year the castle is brought into songs" Harry asked

"Yep...It's tradition" Hermione answered smiling at him as they sat on the table. Ron's eyes lit up when he spied the gluttonous feast laid out in front of him. Opening his mouth a tune began to play above the table.

_"Food, glorious food!_  
_Hot sausage and mustard! _  
_While we're in the mood " _

While Ron began to belt out. Albeit tunelessly, his love affair with the food in Hogwarts Harry leaned over and said

"Think we could get Snape to sing a Micheal Jackson song"

"Harry!" Hermione said smacking his arm. Mocking hurt he smiled and grabbed a slice of toast clapping when Ron sat down.

* * *

Over the course of the day Ron had sung several different songs (Quidditch, No-homework and a Snape themed one) while Hermione had sung two mostly about books and a little about magic.

Harry, however had sung none. Hermione had begun to wonder why while Ron had glared at him and moodily said "How come you don't have to sing something embarrassing?" Before he rushed off towards the dormitory.

"I don't know...What did I do"

"Oh leave him he's being a prat" Hermione said as they entered Potions together

Snape barged in angry. He hated this day for good reason. Noting with passiveness that Potter made it in here, he did okay on the owls he would grudgingly admit, he flicked his wand at the board but instead of instructions all that came out of his mouth was

_"Okay, so let me take you through the potion of Polyjuice_  
_Well the first thing I do is..._  
_Add Three fluxweed (like a boss)_  
_Dump two bundles of Knotgrass(like a boss)_  
_Stir three times clockwise(like a boss)"_

Harry turned to Hermione and said "I don't know whether to feel amused or horrified"

"I know...you can't look away...it's like a nun falling...you shouldn't look but you do" After retracting what she had said she blushed under Harry's smirk. Settling down he prepared himself for a full days worth of fun and games.

* * *

"Good evening everyone" Dumbledore said glancing at the student populace "Now after tonight feats the days fun and games shall end so without further ado...Dig in" Waving his hand plates of food appeared.

Harry got halfway through his dinner before he felt Ron's eyes glaring into him. Angrily he turned to him and said loudly "Ron...What is you problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you...All day people have been singing and embarrassing themselves but not you! No perfect potter would never do that"

"That's not my fault you prat!" He said not caring that the hall was watching the two "Sorry Mione but I'm not feeling that hungry anymore"

Standing to leave he got to the front of the table before felt Ron tugging him back.

"What's wrong! Is the boy-who-lived to good to sing what's on his mind? How about a sing about money...Or fame or paparazzi!" Ron shouted.

"Ron...Don't got there" Harry said

"WHY NOT!" He screamed "ALL YOUR SONG WILL BE ABOUT IS BEING A FAMOUS PRICK"

"_I touch the fire and it freezes me,  
I look into it and it's black,  
Why can't I feel my skin should crack and peel,  
I want the fire back,_

_So through the smoke you'll call to me,  
To make my way across the flame,  
To save the day or maybe melt away,  
I guess it's all the same,_

_So I will walk through the fire,  
Cos were else can I turn,  
And I will walk through the fire,  
And let it._

_The torch I bear is scorching me,You're always laughing I've no doubt,  
I hope you fry,  
I'm free if you all die,  
I better help you out,_

_Cos I am drawn to the fire,  
I guess I'll never learn,So I will walk through the fire,  
And let it..._

_Will this do a thing to change you,Will I leave you all in danger,  
Is your savior to far gone to care,_

_What if Harry can't defeat it?_

_Beady eyes is right where needed,Or we could just sit around and glare,_

_I'll see it through,  
It's what I always seem to do_

_So I will walk through the fire_

_So one by one they turn from me,  
I guess my friends can't face the cold,  
But while I froze  
Not one among them knows,  
I never can be told_

_He came from the grave much graver  
First he'll kill me then I'll save ya_

_Everything is turning out so dark_

_Going through the motions,  
Walking through the part,_

_Riddle always strikes a spark_

_These endless days are finally ending in a blaze,  
And I am caught in the fire,  
The point of no return,  
And I will walk through the fire,  
And let it ..burn_

_let it burn...let it burn _

_Let it BURN_

Harry stood in the silent hall as many looked at their savor in a new light. Silently he shook his head at Ron escaping through the door with Hermione following quickly.


End file.
